


Stop Harping On

by PrioritiesSorted



Series: Prompt O'Clock [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Crack, Gen, Harps, so much crack you don't even understand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1382152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrioritiesSorted/pseuds/PrioritiesSorted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Aerys and Roose are Soccer Moms... or, more precisely, Harp Dads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop Harping On

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: aerys targaryen and roose bolton are trying to one-up one another at their sons' harp recitals.

“Mind if I sit here?”

Aerys looked up into a pair of piercing grey eyes.  _Roose Bolton._

“Of course not.” He said, gesturing to the seat on his right. If Viserys hadn’t been such a child, clinging to his mother’s skirt and begging her not to go, he wouldn’t have to deal with this.

It was as if the six year old had no sense of how important Rhaegar’s harp recital was.

“You do not have the pleasure of Rhaella’s company tonight?” Bolton enquired; his voice light and conversational.  _The bastard._

“No I’m afraid our younger son was insistent she stay home with him.”Aerys explained.

“Ah, well no harm done I’m sure; I see Rhaegar only has three solos tonight.”

_Of course you saw; if you were capable of human emotion I’m sure you would have jumped for joy._

“Yes, it’s a rather quiet one this evening. But Domeric has two; you must be so proud of him for his improvements recently.”

 

* * *

 

“I see Domeric has a new harp; it’s very handsome.”

“Yes,” Roose replied evenly, “and it’s quite an improvement on his old one in terms of sound. Unfortunately my younger son Ramsay decided to… well boys will be boys, and Domeric required a replacement.”

And what a replacement it was. The wood was red-tinged and covered in engravings that made the instrument seem almost like a breathing organ. 

“Ah, well then it seems to have all been for the best.” Aerys hoped Bolton would not noticed that he spoke through bared teeth in the darkness of the theatre.

“Indeed.”

 

* * *

 

There was an almighty crash, and Aerys glanced up to see Jaime Lannister gesturing emphatically towards the mangled remnants of Rhaegar’s new harp.

“I am  _so sorry_ I just didn’t see it there it’s so dark backstage I just walked right into… do you think it’s at all salvageable?”

The black wood was splintered in every direction, if not for the deep red strings sticking up out of the wreckage, reverberating brokenly, one might not have known it was ever a harp at all. 

"I really just feel terrible I can’t believe I was so clumsy." 

Aerys was almost prepared to believe him, so earnest was the expression on the young man’s face. It could have simply been a stumble in the dark, but then Roose Bolton settled into his usual seat beside Aerys.

“The Lannisters send their regards.” 


End file.
